happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Scrooged!
We're Scrooged! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the third season three episode, and fifty-seventh overall. Plot "Based on a true story..." The episode begins with a top-hat sporting Lumpy walking along the sidewalk. Suddenly, he comes across The Mole, who is wearing a Santa hat and ringing a bell next to a red bucket for donations. With no one looking, Lumpy silently takes some coins from the bucket and drops a pebble inside, leaving The Mole to assume Lumpy made a donation. Lumpy enters a toy store he owns and walks to the back, where Toothy is working on a pair of wind-up, chattering teeth. Lumpy hangs his hat on a coat rack and takes a pair of teeth out of a box full of them. He twists the knob, but the teeth don't activate. Toothy reaches over to take the toy from him, when suddenly the teeth activate and bites one of Toothy's fingers off. The finger bounces off Lumpy's head and lands near Cuddles, a customer in the store. He picks the finger up and it squirts blood all over his face. Despite Lumpy and Toothy's fears, Cuddles laughs and shows it to Giggles who enjoys it just as much. Believing that he will be rich, Lumpy turns to Toothy with grinning eyes and a very careless plan. Toothy, realizing what Lumpy is thinking, backs up and slips on a pool of his blood on the floor. Lumpy saves him from falling in the box of (now activated) chattering teeth, but he lets Toothy fall in upon seeing Cuddles and Giggles playing with the severed finger. Toothy screams in pain and terror as he is bitten and shredded to pieces. Lumpy, on the other hand, only sees dollar signs. He begins selling Toothy's body parts and organs at steadily increasing costs. The box of Toothy's remains runs empty just as Sniffles enters, willing to pay an entire briefcase full of money for a piece of Toothy. Lumpy looks around and spots one of Toothy's kidneys atop a high toy shelf. Upon trying to reach it, Lumpy accidentally knocks a spinning top off the shelf which stabs him in the eye. He attempts to pull it out of his eye by yanking on a string, but this only causes the top to spin and burrow itself deeper into his eye. He finally pulls it out, also removing his eye and nerve fibers in the process. Sniffles begins to leave, but Lumpy beckons him to wait. Thinking quickly, he ties his nerve fibers to the end of a paddle, and uses his eye as a paddle ball. Sniffles is not amused and he leaves the store. Suddenly, the toy shelf Lumpy jumped on earlier begins to fall over. Lumpy tries to outrun it, but he ends up getting the lower part of his body crushed by the shelf. His cash register then falls on his upper back, inflating his head and hands. Finally, Lumpy's head is crushed by his piggy bank, sending his teeth into the air and onto the counter. The Mole then enters the store and, in a sense of poetic justice, purchases Lumpy's teeth. But since Lumpy stole his donations earlier, he ends up paying the "gift" with the pebble Lumpy put in his donation bucket. Moral "A great man is hard on himself; a small man is hard on others!" Blurb The blurb video of We're Scrooged! contains these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Pro tip: walking without pants on is 0.00367% more efficient!' *'Tip for the blind: if you can read this you're not blind!' *'Before wallets were invented people kept their money in buckets' *'Willy Wonka called. He said he wants his suit back!' *'Before money, people used to keep their rocks in buckets' *'Wow! This store is SOOO much more bigger inside!' *'Wind up logs are fun!' *'All these boxes...' *'...are empty!' *'Except this one!' *'Classic comedy props' **'1. Rubber Chicken.' **'2. Whoopie Cushion.' **'3. Chattering Teeth!' *'Toothy gives Lumpy the finger in...' **'3' **'2' **'1' *'In the future, this robot will write better jokes than us!' *'Safety tip: never point a loaded finger at yourself' *'What did we just SAY?' *'This blood tickles!' *'Fun fact: 80% of the body's blood volume is stored in the finger' *'"$" eyes is a sign of serious illness' *'Who had the time to wind up all these teeth?' *'BLOOD FIGHT!!!' *'Remember when we said 80% of the blood is stored in the finger?' *'The last 20% is stored in this box!' *'That's a great deal for a heart!' *'What bargain for hands!' *'A little pricey for brains. I think you can do better on-line' *'Lumpy should seriously get that checked out' *'And that too!' *'Safety tip: always keep heavy and breakable objects on the highest shelf...' *'...make that the highest, unbalanced shelf!' *'Don't forget to store some sharp objects up there too!' *'Warning: Objects in eye may be closer than they appear' *'He wouldn't have to look around so much if had BOTH eyes!' *'Paddle ball is a swell alternative to video games!' *'Who closed that door?' *'Little known fact: Lumpy got his start in show business as a balloon animal!' *'There's a joke about "molars" and "mole" here...' *'...but it's lunch time' *'And we're hungry!' *'While we're at lunch the Comedy Robot will read us out of the credits' *'Take it away, Comedy Robot!' *'01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 0111010 01101111 01100001 01100100 00111111' (Translation: Why did the chicken cross the road?) *'01010100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100001' (Translation: To get to the other side!) Blurb Gallery Injuries #Toothy has a finger bitten off by a chattering teeth toy. #Lumpy has a spinning top impaled in his left eye and ends up ripping his eye out. Deaths #Toothy is shredded by a box full of chattering teeth. #Lumpy's head is crushed/popped by his piggy bank. Goofs # The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes even during continuous shots. #When Lumpy steals the coins from the bucket, The Mole is holding his cane. When Lumpy drops a pebble into the bucket, however, the cane is on the ground. #It is very strange that the chattering teeth within the box was winded up and killed Toothy as prior to the death of Toothy, the chattering teeth were not on. #When Toothy walks to the chattering teeth Lumpy is holding, it is facing Lumpy. When Toothy gets bitten by it, the chattering teeth is facing Toothy. #When Toothy is being bitten/torn apart by the chattering teeth, one of his hands flies out of the box. When Lumpy looks into the box you can see Toothy's other hand. Even though Toothy previously lost a finger on his right hand, both hands are shown with all four fingers. #Some of the teeth that are in the box stop chattering after Toothy dies. It is possible, however, that their activation period ended. #The first time Cuddles blinks, his eyelids are red. Afterwards, when he blinks, they are yellow. #Sniffles didn't open his suitcase properly (unless it had a switch at the top by the handle). #Even though Lumpy clearly runs past the counter (with the cash register on it) to avoid being crushed by the falling toy shelf, when his head is crushed, his teeth fly forward and land on the counter. #The Mole's mole is on the left side of his face at the start of the episode and the right side of his face at the end of the episode. #The Mole pays for Lumpy's teeth with the pebble Lumpy had "donated", despite the fact that he had been the one collecting the donations. He may, however, have been collecting donations to purchase toys for the needy. #When the shelf tips over, the organ on top isn't shown falling. #Similarly, the blood under the organ isn't shown when it has completely crushed Lumpy. #As Toothy was being chopped in the box, his heart clearly is shown flying out of the box. However, later the heart was in the box, in the top-right corner of the box when Lumpy looks at the shredded remains of Toothy. Quick Shot Moment When Lumpy looks away when Toothy gets shredded apart by the box of wind-up teeth, there's a brief shot of Cuddles playing with Toothy's severed finger. This quick shot moment looks exactly like the YouTube thumbnail for this episode. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Trivia *The title of the episode and Lumpy's wardrobe seem to be a reference to Ebenezer Scrooge, a greedy miser from Charles Dicken's "A Christmas Carol". *One of the annotations in the Blurb says "Willy Wonka called. He said he wants his suit back!" This references how Lumpy's suit resembles that of Willy Wonka's. *This is one of only five episodes in which Lumpy killed another character intentionally (the other four being Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Dunce Upon a Time, All In Vein and Banjo Frenzy). *Sniffles doesn't seem to care a bit about Lumpy's eye injury. *Like Class Act and Blind Date, this has a Blurb edition. However, there was a mistake and the HTF theme song can be heard throughout the episode. It was only up for a few hours before it was pulled. It was re-posted a few days later with the music error fixed up. *This episode shows that Sniffles has a lot of money; he probably has a high paying job due to his intelligence. *This is the second episode to use the special Christmas opening. The first one was Class Act. *This is the only episode in Internet Season 3 where Sniffles survives. *This is the first Season 3 episode that Toothy and Lumpy die in. *This is the second internet episode where Lumpy acts as an antagonist, The first being Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *In the beginning of the episode, it states that its based off a true story. It could possibly be based on the fact that the plot of this episode is similar the classic story, "A Christmas Carol". *Even though there are only two deaths in this episode (Lumpy and Toothy), Lumpy is responsible for both. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2007 Episodes Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy